


jump into the heat

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Chapter Eighty-One: The Homecoming, F/M, First Time, Mentions of Sex, just betty's thoughts along the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: As they kissed and undressed each other, Betty couldn’t help but to think how dumb she had been to waste all of these years. She already knew how good Archie was at kissing, but the way he ran his hands over her figure and pressed his body to hers… God, she had never felt anything like it.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	jump into the heat

**Author's Note:**

> this episode was everything i wanted, so i had to write about it!
> 
> title comes from 'technicolour beat' by oh wonder.

His kisses were like breathing fresh air after spending a long time underwater.

She didn’t know how much she needed them –needed him– until it happened.

She had felt a vibe between them during their whole little adventure. A vibe she had only felt twice: when they kissed while rehearsing for Hedwig and the Angry Inch; and when they were laying on the bunker’s bed, holding hands like they used to do as kids.

It seemed as if the seven years they had spent apart suddenly evaporated, giving way to their simple –but all the same complicated– friendship. Only this time there was a hint of attraction and desire that Betty desperately tried to ignore.

They had just come to Riverdale, and it wouldn’t do them any good to jump into a unexplored relationship. What would they do if it didn’t work?

All this thinking stopped Betty from making a move, wanting to take their relationship slowly and see where it was going first, in case it ended horribly.

Of course, it all went to hell once Archie asked her if she wanted to shower first, giving her a look so full of want that Betty found herself unable to resist.

As they kissed and undressed each other, Betty couldn’t help but to think how dumb she had been to waste all of these years. She already knew how good Archie was at kissing, but the way he ran his hands over her figure and pressed his body to hers… God, she had never felt anything like it.

“Betty, what just happened?” Archie asked when they got out of the shower.

She laughed, and, very sure that every word she was speaking was true, said, “Something we’ve been wanting to do since high school but never got around to.”

The smile that Archie gifted her with confirmed that yes, she hadn’t been the only one who had fantasized about what had happened. “Just to be clear, we’re…”, he said, leaving it up to her to decide what exactly they were.

“Friends,” she said quickly, a smug smile spreading over her face. “Just good old friends. We’re both single adults, we’re allowed to have fun every now and then, right?”

Archie’s face was both soft and daring as he said, “Yeah. And it’s okay if we keep this to ourselves?”

Betty shrugged, smile still on her face. “Veronica is a married woman, and Jughead and I haven’t dated in seven years. I think it’s okay.”

Archie’s eyes filled with desire again, and this time Betty didn’t hesitate to sit in his lap and kiss him.

When it came to Archie, she would never hesitate again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it<3


End file.
